1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control levers shiftable by an operator to adjust the throttle of a powered vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional powered implements or vehicles such as lawn tractors typically include a lever for controlling the throttle of the engine. A common throttle control provides a lever pivotally riveted to a rivet plate carried by the vehicle frame. A nylon washer or other mechanism is positioned on the rivet between the lever and the rivet plate. The friction between the nylon and the lever creates resistance, such that the lever is held in place at the selected throttle position. However, over periods of extensive use the nylon washer is subject to wear and may therefore loose its capability to securely hold the lever in place. The throttle return spring may eventually overcome the resistance offered by the worn nylon washer such that the lever will shift out of the selected position. Also, this type of conventional throttle control may make it difficult for the operator to sense how far he has adjusted the throttle lever, and therefore the lever offers no "feel" to the operator. Conventional throttle controls also have provided a choke feature that requires the operator to pivot or shift the lever axially with respect to the rivet such that the lever may become fatigued and bend after many uses.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a throttle control mechanism that allows the operator to feel or sense how much he is adjusting the throttle. It would also be desirable to provide a throttle control that resists wearing over time, and that therefore remains in the position selected by the operator even after extensive use. It would be desirable to provide a choke feature that is simple to operate and that will not over-stress or break the lever mechanism. It would also be desirable to provide such a throttle lever mechanism that is simple in construction, and having relatively few parts such that the mechanism can be manufactured and assembled at a relatively low cost.